Antes de Harry Potterlos Merodeadores
by Miranda Trelawney
Summary: OTRA HISTORIA DE LOS MERODEADORES, ROMANCE Y AVENTURA, ESPERO K LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Haciendo nuevos amigos

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Era un amanecer tranquilo en el Valle de Godric. La calle silencia y desierta revelaba que todos se encontraban dormidos aún… o eso creíamos todos…

Situada al final de la calle se encontraba una bonita casa de campo. En la entrada de ésta había una lechuza de piedra que sostenía un letrero que rezaba:

Mansión Potter

No.317

Y tras la gran reja se encontraba un amplio patio donde había un caminito de piedra que conducía a la entrada de la casa…

En el segundo piso un chico delgado con el pelo negro azabache y alborotado le levantó de la cama, tomó sus lentes de la mesita y se dirigió a la ventana. Los primeros rayos del sol le daban en el rostro. Se sentó en el alfeizar y contempló el cielo con una amplia sonrisa. Así estuvo mucho tiempo hasta que de pronto, se escucharon ruidos en la casa de enfrente, el chico dirigió la mirada hacía la casa y vio que se abría una ventana. Sus vecinos habían despertado, lo que quería decir que sus padres no tardarían mucho en hacerlo, así que decidió que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar.

Caminó hacia el espejo que estaba en su armario y trató de acomodarse el cabello con las manos, lo que le resultó imposible pues éste siempre quedaba igual de alborotado.

Eres un caso perdido –le dijo el espejo con voz soñolienta.

Cállate –replicó el muchacho.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Sabía que sus padres aún estarían dormidos, pero él se moría de ganas de empezar el día. Cuando llegó, ser sirvió un vaso con leche y se puso a pensar en cómo podría ser su llegada a Hogwarts y a esperar a que despertaran sus padres.

Bueno días, cariño –dijo su madre cuando se apareció en la cocina-¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

¿No es obvio? –apuntó su esposo que llegaba tras ella-, hoy es el primer día de James en Hogwarts.

Sí, papá tiene razón –contestó James sonriendo-, desde que me desperté no pude volver a dormirme de la emoción.

Cualquiera estaría así -dijo su madre-¿ya tienes todo listo, hijo?

Desde ayer…

Tardaremos una hora en llegar a King's Cross –estimó el padre de James mientras consultaba su reloj-, creo que ya deberíamos de irnos.

Entonces, me voy a cambiar –dijo James, y abandonó la habitación con entusiasmo.

De pronto, en padre de James tuvo una idea repentina.

Helen¿dónde está mi capa? –le preguntó a su esposa que se tomaba un té.

En tu viejo baúl, Steve –le respondió su mujer-¿no pensarás…?

No es mala idea… -dijo su esposo esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de la casa de los Potter, un chico moreno de ojos grises se encontraba en una discusión con su madre.

Ya te lo advertí, Sirius –decía su madre severamente tomándolo del codo-, o quedas en Slytherin como todos en la familia Black o te olvidas de que perteneces a esta familia.

Yo no puedo decidir eso, madre –replicó el muchacho tratando de zafarse de su madre que le clavaba las uñas-, todo depende del sombrero selecc…

¡No me importa! –interrumpió la señora Black-. Ya es hora de sacarte esas ideas tontas de la cabeza acerca de que todos los magos somos iguales a esos repugnantes _sangre sucia_.

Tu eres ka de las malas ideas –dijo furioso, Sirius-, la que tiene prejuicios… ¿no te das cuenta de que un mago vale más por lo que es que por su origen¿Y que no importa si eres o no de una familia de 'raigambre', como tu dices?

Eres imposible, una vergüenza para esta noble familia… veo que es inútil tratar de corregirte –dijo su madre muy furiosa-. Ve por tu baúl que ya nos vamos.

El chico subió furioso las escaleras hacia su habitación, donde unas lágrimas de desesperación corrieron por sus mejillas; le las secó con decisión y coraje y salió, una vez más, arrastrando su baúl.

Justo en ése momento, pero en la estación King's Cross, en Londres, un chico delgado, de aspecto pálido y del pelo castaño claro, al igual que sus ojos, iba bajando de un tren que acababa de llegar. Detrás de él pareció una señora joven, muy parecida al chico que iba delante de ella, salvo por los ojos, los cuales eran almendrados.

¿Estás emocionado, hijo? –le preguntó la mujer al chico.

Claro que sí, mamá –respondió alegremente pero súbitamente frunció el entrecejo-, pero me preocupa… lo que pueda pasar con mi situación.

Oh, Remus –dijo su madre mirándolo dulcemente y acariciando el cabello de su hijo-, todo estará bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. El profesor Dumbledore lo tiene todo controlado.

¿Y qué les diré a mis compañeros cuando desaparezca cada mes?

Mmm… ya inventaremos algo –contestó la señora sonriendo-. Ahora mejor preocúpate por cómo atravesar la barrera si ser vistos.

A unos cuantos metros de Remus y su madre, los Potter iban llegando a la estación y se preguntaban también cómo atravesar la barrera para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Habrá que correr –dijo el señor Potter.

No puedo creer que después de atravesar la barrera fácilmente, por varios años, ahora estemos batallando –dijo la señora Potter-, nunca había visto la estación tan llena de muggles.

¿Y si buscamos a algún mago? –propuso James.

No es mala idea –convino su madre-¿reconoces a alguien, Steve?

Eh… no –respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor-. Espera¿no es la señora Lupin la que está allá? –preguntó señalando donde estaban Remus y su madre.

Sí, claro que es ella –dijo Helen siguiendo la mirada de su esposo-. Atendió a James cuando se rompió la pierna¿recuerdas, hijo?

Sí –respondió el chico-, fue muy gentil conmigo.

Entonces vamos con ella –dijo Helen.

El padre de James colocó el baúl de su hijo en un carrito y siguió a su esposa e hijo.

Bueno días, señora Lupin –dijo Helen cuando llegaron a ellos.

Señores Potter…James –dijo la señora Lupin, sonriendo-, qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, supongo que James va a entrar a Hogwarts¿no?

Sí –respondió con entusiasmo en niño de pelo negro.

Como mi hijo Remus –dijo la señora Lupin posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, quien se mantenía muy callado y ligeramente detrás de su madre. James le sonrió junto con los Potter y éste les devolvió tímidamente el gesto.

Nunca había visto el andén tan lleno de muggles –comentó la madre de Remus.

Sí, nosotros tampoco –coincidió el señor Potter-. De hecho le queríamos pedir su ayuda para cruzar… pero veo que estamos en el mismo problema.

Nos tendremos que arriesgar, el expreso partirá en quince minutos –dijo la señora Potter adelantándose había la barrera.

El señor potter siguió a su esposa junto con Remus, su madre y James. Uno a uno cruzaron la barrerazo sin antes mirar atrás para que no los vieran. Para los adultos era de los mas natural cruzar la barrea y no se sorprendieron nada cuando legaron al otro lado. Por las caras que pusieron James y Remus era evidente que no pensaban lo mismo. En cuanto llegaron al otro lado sus bocas se abrieron de la impresión.

Cientos y cientos de alumnos nuevos y antiguos se congregaban en el mágico andén, donde un tren escarlata de grandes dimensiones echaba humo y parecía a punto de partir. Sorprendidos, los chicos se acercaron a sus padres para despedirse.

Espero que tengan un buen curso –dijo el padre de James abrazando a su hijo-, y que se diviertan también.

Claro que lo será –dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente.

Oh, oh, James ya esta maquinando una nueva travesura, amor –le dijo la señora Potter a su esposo, que sonrió divertido.

Nada de travesuras, hijo –dijo tratando de parecer severo ante su esposa, aunque cuando ésta no vio le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

Remus, todo saldrá bien –le decía su madre aparte-, no te preocupes por tu condición, nadie se va a enterar. Tu tranquilo, hijo… disfruta el curso y diviértete –concluyó abrazando a su hijo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de que los chicos subieran al tren.

Los chicos buscaron un compartimiento y pusieron sus baúles en le último ya que todos estaban ocupados. Como no se conocían se hizo el silencio entre los dos. A james le irritaba un poco estar así y Remus estaba impacientándose por lo mismo.

¿En qué casa crees que quedes, Remus? –le preguntó James, rompiendo en incomodo silencio.

No sé… tal vez en Gryffindor porque mi familia siempre ha estado ahí –contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo también pienso eso –dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza-, sólo espero no quedar con los odiosos de Slytherin…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un chico moreno de ojos grises asomó tímidamente la cabeza.

Hola –saludó sonriendo un poco-¿podrían dejarme estar con ustedes?... el tren esta saturado y ya no encuentro espacio…

Claro –contestó James sonriendo y haciendo una parodia de reverencia a lo que Remus sonrió-, pasa y ponte cómodo.

Gracias –contestó el chico. Entró y puso su baúl en el portaequipajes y luego se volvió a sus compañeros.

Yo soy Remus Lupin –dijo amablemente el chico tendiéndole la mano.

Y yo James Potter.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Sirius Black –dijo el chico sonriendo aunque se le borró inmediatamente esa expresión al notar la cara de recelo que habían puesto sus compañeros-.Bien, bien, ya entendí… -dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- la reputación de mi familia me precede, sin embargo yo no pienso igual que mi familia. Les aseguro que estoy totalmente en contra de ellos.

James y Remus se miraron extrañados ante la declaración del chico, pero al final sonrieron e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El camino fue agradable, jugaron y bromearon un largo rato. Después de comer siguieron jugando hasta que el barullo que se estaba armando en el pasillo los distrajo.

Remus se adelantó a la entrada y asomó la cabeza, James y Sirius le siguieron.

¿Por qué estarán armando tanto escándalo? –preguntó Sirius.

Supongo que es el entusiasmo de ir al colegio… -dijo Remus, aunque en realidad no creía que fuera por eso.

A mi me parece que se están peleando –dijo con entusiasmo James.

Los tres chicos salieron del compartimiento para ir a investigar.


	2. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2**

**En el expreso de Hogwarts…**

¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó James a otro alumno de primero cuando llegaron al lugar del barullo.

Es ése chico –contestó un alumno, señalando a una figura delgada y escuálida que tenia el pelo grasiento-, aquel que está muy pálido.

¿Y qué le hace a la chica? –inquirió Remus.

Nada, sólo la insultó –dijo el chico-, pero unos de tercero lo escucharon y 'lo pusieron en su lugar'…

¿Qué le dijo?

_Sangre sucia_… -susurró el chico.

A esta respuesta Sirius se puso pálido y le lanzó una profunda mirada de desprecio al chico del pelo grasiento y negro. James y Remus también.

¿Cuál es la chica? –preguntó Sirius, enfadado.

La pelirroja que esta junto a la ventana –señaló una vez más entre la multitud.

La chica, por la cara que tenía, aparentaba ser una alumna nueva de primer año. Era delgada, con el cabello castaño rojizo y con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Contrario a lo que cualquiera creería, ella no se encontraba llorando por el comentario o enojada, más bien parecía haber en su rostro cierta resignación.

¡Basta de peleas! –se hizo oír un chico como de quinto curso que lucía una plaquita en su túnica con la inscripción 'Prefecto'-, todo mundo a su compartimiento… aquí no hay nada que ver.

Sirius, James y Remus se volvieron hacia el chico que les había estado diciendo lo que pasaba. Éste era bajito y regordete.

Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado –comentó Sirius-. Me llamo Sirius Black…

Muy cierto… yo soy Remus Lupin.

Yo James Potter.

Y yo –dijo el chico regordete-, me llamo Peter Pettigrew (N/A: Lo siento, es parte esencial de la historia y no pude evitar ponerlo en el fic, pero les prometo que lo haré sufrir). Bueno, ya me voy a mi compartimiento.

Claro, hasta luego, Peter… -se despidieron los chicos y se fueron otra vez a su compartimiento mientras Peter hacia lo mismo.

Ya en el, volvieron a su platica acerca de la casa a la que probablemente irían…

Ojala no quede en Slytherin… -comentó lúgubremente Sirius.

El tren aminoró la marcha y por fin llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos se apiñaron en las salidas del tren, de inmediato los controlaron los prefectos y por fin abandonaron el tren. En el andén los esperaban cientos de carrozas sin caballo, o al menos eso les pareció a los chicos en cuantos las vieron. Sin embargo, ellos no se transportarían a Hogwarts allí, si no en los botes que estaban en la orilla de un gran lago. Junto a éstos se encontraba un gran hombre, gran, en el sentido literal de la palabra, pues era por lo menos dos veces más alto y tres más ancho que un hombre normal.

¡Los de primero por aquí –gritaba haciéndoles señas a los pequeños-, vamos, de prisa! ¡Por aquí los de primero!

Todos los alumnos de primero se acercaron con recelo al hombre. Este les iba indicando que subieran a los botes en grupos de tres y cuatro. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se juntaron automáticamente.

Ustedes cuatro –los señaló el hombre-, suban a ése bote.

Cuando todos estuvieron en los botes empezaron su recorrido hacia el colegio. Al cabo de unos minutos por fin se hizo visible un enorme castillo con luces en los ventanales, rodeado de las estrellas de la noche.

Desabordaron los botes y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, que tenía unos cerdos alados. Al llegar al vestíbulo, en las escaleras de éste, se encontraba una profesora de aspecto severo y de edad madura. Vestía una túnica elegante de color verde y un sombrero alto, ligeramente ladeado.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo a los alumnos-. Soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora del Colegio. Los dejaré unos minutos aquí, pero antes quiero decirles un poco acerca de Hogwarts. Fue fundado hace aproximadamente mil años por cuatro magníficos magos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, es así como se llaman cada un de las cuatro casas que conforman el colegio. Serán elegidos para que habiten en una tomando en cuenta sus habilidades y virtudes. Sin más que decir, enseguida regreso por vosotros.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una especie de sala. Los chicos de primero, sin excepción alguna, se encontraban nerviosos, todos temían ser elegidos para la casa incorrecta.

¿En qué casa creen que queden? –les preguntó Sirius a sus tres compañeros.

Pues yo no me considero valiente, ni inteligente… así que tal vez vaya a Hufflepuff –contestó Peter, nervioso.

Yo creo que a Gryffindor –dijo James con seguridad-, mi familia siempre ha estado allí.

Yo la verdad no tengo idea –dijo Remus con sinceridad-, la que sea creo que estará bien... ¿y tu, Sirius?

Pues… -el chico meditó la respuesta con la mirada ligeramente triste-, considerando la reputación de mi familia y como todos han estado en Slytherin… lo más seguro es que también vaya para esa casa… aunque me encantaría mil veces no quedar ahí, me repudia esa gente sin… cerebro.

Descuida, amigo –dijo James poniendo una mano en su hombro-, quedarás en la casa que mejor te quede y dudo mucho que ésa sea la de Slytherin.

Gracias, James –dijo más alegre-. Miren, ya viene la profesora McGonagall.

Los chicos voltearon y efectivamente comprobaron que era cierto lo que decía el chico. La profesora les ordeno que se formaran por parejas y la siguieron hasta un Gran Salón. El techo de éste no se veía si no que estaba lleno de estrellas, tal como la noche. La profesora los condujo a través de dos largas mesas donde había alumnos de diversas edades sentados y mirándolos con curiosidad, algunos les sonreían.

Al fin la tan temida esperada selección empezó. Los cuatro chicos quedaron en Gryffindor, para asombro de Sirius que esperaba lo peor. El chico de pelo grasiento quedó en Slytherin…

Era de esperarse… -comentó Peter.

Y la chica pelirroja en Gryffindor con los chicos. Después de eso disfrutaron del delicioso banquete, para que por último, el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, le dirigiera un discurso de bienvenida:

Bienvenidos alumnos, tanto nuevos como viejos –comenzó abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida-, espero que sus vacaciones de verano les hayan dejado nuevamente vacíos para volver a llenarlos de nuevas y mejores cosas. Supongo que estarán ansiosos por ir a sus salas comunes a descansar, pero no están de más algunas indicaciones y recordatorios…

Después del discurso de Dumbledore, los chicos siguieron a un prefecto hacia su sala común. Una sala redonda y acogedora, con una chimenea que en esos momentos esparcía su calor por toda la habitación. El prefecto carraspeó.

Chicos, escaleras arriba, a la derecha –indicó señalando el lugar-, y chicas a la izquierda. ¿Todo bien?

Sí –respondieron unos cuantos.

Entonces, a la cama porque mañana empiezan sus clases –dijo con entusiasmo cediendo el paso hacia los dormitorios.

Todos subieron entre tímidos y entusiasmados a dormir, mañana seria un gran día y debían de estar descansados para eso. De hecho, el entusiasmo de James le produjo un pequeño accidente…

¡Oye! –exclamó la chica pelirroja del tren cuando James chocó contra ella-, fíjate por donde vas…

¡Lo siento! –contestó este de malas maneras-, qué delicada… -murmuró James.

¿Perdona?

Que pase buena noche, princesita… -contestó James haciendo una parodia de reverencia, la chica lo ignoró y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

Este será un año interesante… -comentó Sirius. James gruñó y los demás rieron y se fueron a dormir.

Había tantas cosas por platicar y tanto por conocerse, sin embargo el sueño los venció… ya habría tiempo para hacerlo.


	3. Las extrañas desapariciones de Remus

**Capítulo 3**

**Las extrañas desapariciones de Remus.**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas de una redonda habitación en Hogwarts, donde cinco chicos dormían plácidamente ante la perspectiva de algo nuevo…

Un chico castaño se empezaba a mover, los rayos que le daban en el cabello hacia que se desprendieran destellos dorados. Abrió los ojos, se desperezó y pesadamente, se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué hora será? –se preguntó Remus mirando su mesita de noche, eran las siete de la mañana-. James, Sirius, Peter, Alan, ya es hora de levantarse –dijo Remus levantándose él mismo de la cama.

-Es temprano… -dijo Sirius dándole la espalda a Remus.

-Sólo falta una hora para que empiecen las clases –insistió Remus-, apenas tendremos tiempo para desayunar, chicos.

-Esta bien… ya vamos Remus… -rezongó James. El chico se levantó y dio un gran bostezó.

Después de él lo hicieron los demás. Para las siete treinta ya estaban desayunando.

-¿Cuál es la primera clase de hoy? –preguntó James, mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada.

-Transformaciones –respondió Sirius consultando su horario.

Habiendo desayunado se fueron a su primera clase de Transformaciones con la profesora Minerva McGonagall en el primer piso de la torre norte (N/A: Qué especifica, jeje). Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban la mayoría sentados, compartirían esa primera clase con los alumnos de Slytherin. Instintivamente, los chicos localizaron de inmediato al chico del pelo grasiento, estaba sentado en la última fila hasta atrás. La chica pelirroja se encontraba en el primer asiento de ésta y, cuando vio entrar a James resopló y se volvió a su compañera. Los chicos se sentaron y escucharon atentamente lo que su profesora les decía, después paso lista y así quedaron todos conocidos.

-Así que se llama Severus Snape –le dijo por lo bajo Sirius a James-, y la chica de anoche es Lily Evans…

-Es bonita… -comentó Remus-, lastima de carácter que tiene...

-¿Perdón? –preguntó James incrédulo-, ¿Te gusta, Remus?

-No, bobo –respondió el chico-, sólo estaba haciendo una apreciación.

Ya se encontraban en la última semana de septiembre entre tareas y obligaciones. Para ser el primer mes se habían adaptado muy bien, aunque los chicos no dejaron de notar que Remus estaba decaído.

-Remus –dijo James por encima de su libro-, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Qué? –respondió este distraído-, sí, claro, sólo que estoy un poco mareado… ha de haber sido la cena.

-¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? –preguntó Sirius.

-Vamos, nosotros te acompañamos –se ofreció Peter.

-No, gracias –respondió bruscamente y suavizando dijo:- yo puedo ir sólo, gracias.

Y abandonó la sala común con aire preocupado.

-¿Qué le sucederá? –preguntó preocupado Peter.

-No lo sé… -respondieron James y Sirius mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-Pero es tarde –insistió James-, se supone que los de primero, como nosotros, no deberíamos de andar por los pasillos a estas horas.

-Para empezar, ¿a dónde fue? –preguntó Peter.

-¿A la enfermería? –sugirió Sirius.

-Tal vez… -dijo James no muy convencido. Dio un bostezo y guardó los libros en su mochila-, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que llegue.

-Pareces su mamá –comentó Sirius.

-No sé… -dijo James sin hacer caso al comentario de Sirius-, esto me huele mal… siento como si nos estuviera ocultando algo.

Sirius y Peter se quedaron esa noche en la sala común para esperar a Remus, trataron de quedarse despiertos, pero finalmente el sueño los venció en la madrugada.

Durante toda esa semana Remus no apareció. Los tres amigos le habían preguntado a McGonagall donde estaba, pero ella les respondía que había tenido que salir de urgencia a su casa; lo mismo les contestaba la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio, aunque no muy convincente.

Finalmente, un viernes en la noche, apareció por fin. Su semblante era tan pálido como el día en que lo dejaron de ver y estaba más delgado. Sirius, James y Peter se levantaron de imediato de sus sillones frente a la chimenea para recibirlo.

-¡Remus! –exclamó James cuando llegó ante el-, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Eh…, mi madre enfermó –respondió con evasivas-, estoy cansado del viaje, creo que me voy a dormir.

-Claro, ya nos contarás luego –dijo decepcionado Sirius.

Remus les sonrió y subió las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos. Los otros, regresaron a sus lugares frente a la chimenea.

-Parece enfermo –comentó James.

-Pero él dijo que había sido su madre… -dijo Sirius.

-No, Sirius –dijo James recordando de pronto-, su madre está perfectamente bien, yo la vi el día que entramos a Hogwarts.

-Eso fue hace un mes… -insistió Sirius-, pudo haberle pasado algo en ese tiempo.

-Lo que haya sido mañana le sacaremos la verdad –concluyó Peter-, vayámonos a dormir que es tarde, por favor.

Y lo hicieron, durmieron esa noche y al día siguiente trataron de que Remus les contara todo lo que había hecho cuando no estuvo, sin embargo, éste sólo les respondía con evasivas… al final dejaron de insistir.

Pero volvieron a hacerlo cuando el chico castaño desapareció otra semana del mes de octubre, así como noviembre, diciembre, todas las navidades y en enero. En febrero, Sirius estalló contra el chico:

-¿Por qué no nos dices que diablos te pasa? –le decía casi gritando.

-Créeme que si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho –respondió Remus con voz temblorosa ante el ataque de Sirius quien lo tenía atrapado en un rincón de la sala común.

-Pero, ¿qué puede ser tan grave? –insistió el chico.

-No lo entenderías…

Sirius se relajó al ver la cara de Remus que reflejaba una profunda tristeza y gran pesadumbre. Sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas contenidas y miraba al suelo. Remus levantó la mirada y empujó con fuerza a Sirius qué retrocedió asustado, y se fue a su dormitorio.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo –dijo James.

-Empecemos por averiguar qué es lo que le pasa –sugirió Sirius-, dejemos de insistir por un tiempo, sirve que se calma y tal vez poco a poco nos diga algo…

El primer curso terminó y los chicos se fueron a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Sirius estaba triste por esto, ya que sus padres nunca salían a ningún lado, entonces James le propuso que se fuera a pasar el verano con él a su casa a lo que éste aceptó de inmediato. Remus se fue con su madre, según él a Bristol con sus tíos pero prometió que escribiría.

El primero de septiembre otra vez entraban a Hogwarts para alegría de los alumnos. Sirius y James no pudieron evitar notar lo pálido que estaba Remus y no se resistieron a preguntar.

-No me ocurre nada –respondió sonriendo-, creí que ya me habían dejado en paz, chicos. Estoy bien, ya no se preocupen tanto por mi –concluyó, aunque la verdad sus palabras no convencieron a nadie.

Remus se adelantó en subir al tren, Sirius, James y Peter se quedaron un poco atrás para hablar.

-Recuerden que tenemos que averiguar qué le sucede –dijo Peter.

-Claro que sí –respondió James subiendo al tren. Iba a comentar algo cuando ve que Remus vuelve.

-¿Qué esperan? –les dijo impaciente.

-Ya vamos, eh… a Peter se le cayó… -respondió Sirius no muy convincente-, ¡un libro! Sí, eso…un libro.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos –dijo y volvió al compartimiento

Y así comenzó el segundo curso.


	4. Algo de Quidditchalgo de confrontación

**Capitulo 5**

**Algo de Quidditch…algo de confrontacion…**

-¿Remus es un qué?- preguntó impaciente Peter.

-Tengo que estar seguro antes de afirmar algo –dijo Sirius ignorando a Peter.

-Dínoslo…

-No –respondió Sirius-. Déjenme confirmarlo mañana en la biblioteca y ya les diré. Mejor hagamos otra cosa por mientras.

-Pues yo me voy a dormir –dijo James con un bostezo y demasiado cansado para insistir-. Mañana comienzan las convocatorias para formar parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Es cierto, hay que descansar.

Ésa noche, James y Peter durmieron muy a gusto, pero Sirius batalló un poco para conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en lo que probablemente había descubierto: si Remus era un licántropo eso explicaba sus desapariciones y su aspecto. Poco antes de caer rendido, no supo si era su paranoia o si era realidad, pero escuchó a lo lejos, en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, un aullido.

Debido al entusiasmo que le causaba el quidditch, James fue el primero en despertar. Se vistió rápidamente y golpeó a sus compañeros con las almohadas para que despertaran, ya listos, bajaron a desayunar.

-¿A qué hora empiezan? –le preguntó Sirius a James.

-A las once –respondió mientras comía sus huevos con tocino-. Falta una hora con quince minutos para que empiecen las selecciones, pero yo quiero irme antes para calentar.

-No se nota tu entusiasmo –replicó Sirius con sarcasmo-. Te acompaño –se ofreció.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que voy –dijo Peter.

Terminaron de desayunar y subieron a la torre de Gryffindor por la escoba de James, una Nimbus 1000 (N/A: Las escobas que voy a poner sí existen, traté de mencionar las que más se acercaban a su época). Los chicos la miraron con envidia.

-Qué buena escoba tienes, James –comentó Sirius-, yo todavía no he cambiado mi vieja Swiftstick.

-Me la regaló mi padre, según él por mis calificaciones –contestó el chico, contento.

-Vamos a ver que tal vuela –dijo Peter, entusiasmado.

Bajaron al vestíbulo para luego dirigirse al campo de quidditch a entrenar un poco. Sólo Peter acompañó a James, ya que Sirius reanudaría su investigación sobre Remus en la biblioteca.

En el campo de Quidditch, James voló como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Estaba extasiado de estar nuevamente en el aire, y volaba muy bien, parecía haber nacido para eso. Peter lo miraba asombrado, desde luego él nunca podría hacerlo, pensaba con envidia.

Después de una hora, James bajó a donde Peter, se sentó junto a él en las gradas y esperaron a que llegara el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Después de quince interminables minutos, lo hicieron. Ya habían llegado también otros aspirantes a algún puesto en el equipo. Todos bajaron al centro del campo para escuchar lo que el capitán y los demás jugadores tenían que decirles.

-Antes que nada –comenzó en capitán-, buenos días y gracias por haber asistido a nuestras convocatorias. Como ustedes saben –dijo caminando de un lado a otro-, el equipo requiere, urgentemente, de tres nuevos jugadores pues uno dimitió y los otros dos terminaron el colegio. Naturalmente escogeremos a los que más se adecuen al puesto. Los puestos libre son el de buscador, el de golpeador y el de cazador –James sonrió, era el puesto que quería-, entonces no perdamos tiempo, que comiencen las pruebas.

-¿Quiénes de ustedes van para cazador? –preguntó una chica del equipo.

-Yo –respondió de inmediato James.

-Veo que eres el único –sonrió la chica-, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-James Potter –respondió.

-Mucho gusto, James. Yo soy Katie Johnson –dijo la chica. Se agachó a una caja que tenía su lado y sacó una pelota roja y se la entregó a James que se quedó inmóvil- y bien, ¿qué esperas? ¡Monta tu escoba!

-Lo siento –se disculpó James, sonrojado y montó su escoba. Katie le siguió.

-Lanza la quaffle –le indicó la chica a James, refiriéndose a la pelota roja que sostenía y lo hizo. Kate rápidamente se lanzó a la quaffle, y la atrapó formidablemente en el aire. Regresó hasta James-, ¿viste lo que hice? Ahora yo la lanzaré y tú irás por ella, calificaremos qué tan bien vuelas y tu desempeño con la quaffle.

Kate lanzó la quaffle y James salió rápidamente tras ella. Volaba muy bien, kate se quedó un tanto perpleja al verlo, era como si la escoba no existiera, como si fuera ingrávido. James atrapó la pelota y regresó hasta Kate.

-¿Entonces? –le preguntó James, sonriendo. Kate sonrió contenta.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Sirius se hallaba entre montones de libros, pasando hoja tras hoja en busca de la verdad acerca de su amigo Remus. Tenía sospechas de algo, pero necesitaba comprobarlo antes de comentárselo a James y a Peter.

La tarde cayó sobre el chico y la señora de la biblioteca lo corrió, pues ya era muy tarde. Sirius, resignado, se llevó varios libros a la sala común. En el camino se preguntaba si James había conseguido un puesto en el equipo.

-Contraseña –dijo la Señora Gorda, que era la que cuidaba la entrada de la sala común

-_luna llena _–dijo Sirius y entró a la sala.

James y Peter se encontraban platicando animadamente sobre las pruebas de Quidditch de ese día. Pero pararon al ver a Sirius y le ayudaron xon los libros que traía.

-¿Es que acaso te quieres acabar la biblioteca antes del final del curso? –le preguntó en broma James.

-Es cierto, el curso pasado era el último lugar que pisabas en todo el colegio –intervino Peter.

-Lo sé –reconoció Sirius-, pero esto es importante. Me causa mucha curiosidad. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue, James?

-Me fue… -el chico puso cara de fingida tristeza-. ¡Me fue como nunca –gritó emocionado-, estoy en el equipo, soy un cazador!

-Felicidades James –dijo Sirius levantándose y abrazándolo-, harás un gran trabajo.

-Gracias –respondió James-. ¿Y a ti como te ha ido con tu investigación?

-Bien –respondió sin dejar de leer-, creo que ya casi… -se pegó más al texto-, ¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó de inmediato James.

-Licántropo… -susurró Sirius sin apartar la vista del libro-, un hombre lobo…

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido Peter-, ¿a qué te refieres?

-A Remus –contestó Sirius-, el es…

-Es imposible, no digas locuras, Sirius –dijo James descartando la idea.

-La evidencia dice lo contrario Potter –contestó Sirius, molesto, pues no le creía y comenzó a enumerar con sus manos-, desapariciones mensuales, ir a la enfermería, la luna llena de los días pasados en ,los que él no estaba, su debilidad y palidez… créeme, todo esta en su contra.

-A lo mejor su madre es la licántropo… -sugirió Peter.

-No lo creo –dijo James-, ¿en ese caso para que tendría que ir cada mes? A la señora Lupin la puede cuidar alguien más y no necesariamente Remus, además, ella tiene una salud excelente. Cuando estuve internado en San Mungo no faltó un solo día.

-¿Entonces Remus es un hombre lobo? –preguntó Sirius.

-Tú lo has dicho.

En ése momento entro Remus por el retrato de la señora Gorda, los chicos se callaron al instante y miraron al chico. Remus estaba visiblemente pálido, ojeroso y delgado, pero aún así sonrió al ver a sus amigos, quienes no le devolvieron la sonrisa de forma convincente.

-Hola –dijo Remus al llegar hasta ellos-, ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada –contestó Sirius nervioso, escondiendo el libro que les había dado la respuesta.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Remus señalando el libro.

-Ah… tarea…de pociones.

-Entonces me puedes ayudar con ella –dijo Remus entusiasmado-, ya que yo no sé que les encargaron.

-Pero es de castigo –intervino James-, ¿no querrás trabajar de más o sí?

-Claro que no.

-Creo que será mejor que subamos –propuso Peter-. Sabes, Remus, no tienes buen aspecto, te haría bien descansar.

-Pero si la noche es joven –objetó James, aunque en realidad estaba muy cansado también. Se le ocurrió sacarle la verdad a Remus, pero de modo que no sospechara-, el cielo esta muy estrellado y la luna –miró de reojo a su amigo- es hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Remus?

-Sí… claro… -titubeó-, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver. No podemos salir a los terrenos del colegio.

-Ya, pero no es necesario que salgamos –dijo Sirius captando la idea de James-, podemos apagar las luces de la sala común para que ella –la luna-, nos ilumine.

-Lastima que no esté llena –dijo James, fingiendo un lamento-, es cuando se ve más bella…

-No lo creo… -musitó Remus.

-Es cuando está en su apogeo –continuó Sirius-, todos los efectos que produce: marea alta, romance, inspira a los grandes escritores, se puede estudiar más fácil por los astrólogos y astrónomos y…

-Salen los hombres lobo –concluyó James, maliciosamente.

-¿Los hombre lobo? –preguntó Remus tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque sus manos lo delataban-, los hombre lobo no existen.

-Sí existen –dijo Sirius-, yo los he visto, es más, conozco uno.

-Yo también –dijo James.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Peter que no había captado nada.

-Sí, Peter… -respondió con fastidio James.

-De hecho…

-Estás frente a uno de ellos… -dijo James señalando a Remus.

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Remus retrocediendo asustado-, yo no soy un hombre lobo…

-No nos mientas, Remus –dijo Sirius-, te descubrimos, no tiene caso que sigas negándolo.

-Pero… -el chico no pudo más y subió corriendo a los dormitorios.

James, Sirius y Peter, que aun seguía confundido, se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos.

-Creo que nos pasamos –le dijo James a Sirius.

-Lo asustamos –convino en chico.

-Ya –dijo James-, vamos a hablar bien con él, seguramente cree que lo vamos a acusar o a dejar de hablar.

Subieron a la habitación de los chicos y entraron muy despacio. Todo estaba silencioso, a excepción de un débil sollozo al final del cuarto. Remus estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con la cabeza entre las piernas, y lloraba. James y Sirius se miraron azorados, no querían que su amigo se sintiera mal.

-Remus… -dijo suavemente James.

-Perdón por haberte tratado así –dijo apenado Sirius.

-Pero es que tú no nos querías decir nada –dijo James, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

-No importa –dijo Remus con tristeza-, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber…, pero entiéndame –dijo levantando mirándolos-, es muy difícil para mí, siempre lo ha sido desde que me mordieron. He sufrido el rechazo de muchas personas, incluso por miedo no quería venir a Hogwarts, pero el director confía en mí.

-Nosotros estaremos contigo siempre –dijo Sirius.

-Y no te juzgaremos por cómo eres, si no por quién eres –aseguró James.

-Gracias –dijo Remus más animado-, son unos amigos geniales, nunca había conocido al alguien que me apoyara, a excepción de mi madre, claro.

-Ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

-Y no te dejaremos solo –dijo Peter. Remus sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Por cierto, ¿cuánto hace que lo saben? –preguntó.

-Desde hoy –respondió Sirius-, aunque teníamos la sospecha desde hace tiempo.

-A ustedes no se les escapa nada –dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Claro que no –dijo James, altaneramente-, y menos si se trata de un amigo.


	5. Descubriendo la verdad

**Capitulo 4**

**Descubriendo la verdad**

Finales de noviembre, Remus otra vez se encuentra desparecido y tal como lo habían acordado, James, Sirius y Peter no habían dicho nada acerca de lo que habían planeado. Sólo se pusieron a hacer conjeturas en uno de los días en que su amigo no estaba.

Bien –dijo James-, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de qué pasa con Remus?

No.

Ni idea.

Tal vez podríamos preguntarle a la señora Pomfrey… -sugirió no muy convencido Sirius-, digo, Remus va con ella seguido, a lo mejor el que enferma es él y no su madre.

Ya… -contestó James descartando esa idea con un movimiento de su mano-, seguramente nos lo va a decir, sobre todo porque los maestros han hecho lo mismo –dijo con sarcasmo.

Era sólo una sugerencia –dijo Sirius ceñudo.

Hay que buscar la relación de las desapariciones de Remus con algo… dijo Peter.

Peter, me sorprendes… -dijo James en broma, llevándose una mano al pecho.

¿Cómo con qué? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo ante la payasada de su amigo.

Algo que suceda cada mes… y que lo ponga así de pálido –dijo Peter-, …tal vez una enfermedad.

Obvio…

James consultó su reloj de pulsera y puso cara de decepción.

Es tarde compañeros –dijo sentándose-, la biblioteca estará cerrada.

Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana –dijo Peter bostezando.

Los chicos subieron a dormir pensando en su amigo desaparecido. No entendían por qué su amigo no les contaba lo que le sucedía cada mes, a pesar de que ellos le aseguraban que podía confiar y que no dirían nada. Eso los preocupaba aún más pues eso quería decir que el problema de Remus era más grande de lo que esperaban y de lo que el mismo chico pálido y débil podría soportar.

En cuanto desayunaron Sirius, Peter y James se fueron de inmediato a la biblioteca a investigar sobre enfermedades mágicas. Era sábado, así que podrían pasar mucho tiempo en el lugar sin preocuparse por sus clases. Tras pasar medio día enfrascados en inmensos volúmenes de sanación y medicina mágicas se fueron a comer para después regresar a su labor.

¿Alguno ya encontró algo? –preguntó la voz de Sirius desde uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.

No

Aun nada…

Vamos a la sala común –dijo James-, mejor seguimos mañana con esto.

Los chicos salieron de la biblioteca con varios libros en los brazos, ya en ella los desparramaron por el suelo y recomenzaron su investigación. Fastidiado de tanto leer, Sirius se fue junto a la ventana a meditar y a descansar un poco.

'Qué bonita está la luna hoy…-pensó el chico recargando su cabeza en la pared-, llena, noche ideal de hom…' –una chispa se encendió en la mente del muchacho-: 'No, no puede ser que Remus sea…' –se levantó y se fue rápido a coger uno de los libros que habían traído.

Veo que regresaste con más energía –comentó James al ver lo rápido que Sirius pasaba la hojas.

Espera… -musitó sin dejar de leer-. No, no puede ser –dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

¿Qué sucede, encontraste algo? –preguntó de inmediato James.

Chicos… Remus es un…


	6. Navidades con los leones

**Capitulo 6**

**Navidades con los leones y grandes transformaciones.**

El día más esperado por los chicos había llegado: la navidad. Habían decidido quedarse ése año en el castillo, ya que en primero no lo habían hecho. La mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, los chicos aun se encontraban dormidos, con idénticas sonrisas en los rostros. Afortunadamente, la transformación de Remus no había coincidido con las fiestas, así que o estaban disfrutando más que nunca.

Remus empezó a moverse en su cama, primero daba vueltas, ahora se agitaba furiosamente, en su rostro había una expresión de profundo pánico, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! –decía-, ¡vuelve a ocultarte, vuelve a menguar! Déjame en paz.

De pronto, sintió que le golpeaban la cara. Abrió los ojos, era Sirius que trataba de despertarlo. Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Remus? –le preguntó James.

-Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla… -respondió-, siento haberlos despertado.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier modo ya era hora de hacerlo –dijo Sirius-, los regalos ya llegaron.

Era cierto, a los pies de su cama se encontraban pequeñas montañas de obsequios, envueltos con papeles de diversas formas y colores.

De inmediato se pusieron a abrirlos. Remus recibió un jersey, un libro llamado _Criaturas tenebrosas y cómo defenderse de ellas_ y una caja con ranas de chocolate; Sirius recibió dinero de su tío, un jersey y unos calcetines, y una caja llena de todos sus dulces favoritos; y James… James sólo recibió un regalo, un paquete amorfo que abrió con cierta decepción. De su interior cayeron una carta y una capa de color plateado.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Remus, olvidando por un momento sus ranas de chocolate.

-Una especie de… capa –respondió extrañado.

-Mira, hay una nota –señaló Sirius.

-Léela –apuró Remus.

James se agachó y abrió la carta:

_Querido James:_

_Seguramente has de haber quedado decepcionado al ver un solo paquete como regalo de navidad, y más al ver que era una simple capa, pero no es así, esta capa es excepcional, ya que es una capa de invisibilidad. _

_Creímos que enviarte más regalos sería inútil, ya que con semejante regalo, seguramente no les ibas a hacer caso. Feliz navidad._

_Úsala bien…_

_Tus padres._

-Ahora entiendo todo –dijo James sonriendo.

-Tus padres se lucieron con el regalo –comentó Sirius.

-A esta capa hay que darle un buen uso… -dijo astutamente Remus.

-Me adivinaste la mente –dijo James.

-¡Podremos salir por las noches a los terrenos del colegio! –dijo entusiasmado Sirius.

-Y conocerlo como nadie –agregó Remus.

La comida de navidad fue estupenda, hicieron bromas, rieron, corrieron y jugaron en el Gran Comedor, todos estaban muy felices a excepción de Snape, como pudo notar James. Toda la comida permaneció sentado en su asiento, muy recto y mirando a todos con odio, como si tuvieran la culpa de lo que le pasaba. James lo ignoró y siguió jugando y gritando.

Esa tarde en la sala común, llegó la señora Pomfrey para llevarse a Remus al sauce boxeador, un árbol que había sido plantado especialmente para él. Éste árbol evitaba el paso a todo aquel que quisiera ir detrás de él, donde había una entrada aun pasadizo que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade.

Remus ya les había comentado todo eso, que se sentía solo esos días y que temía profundamente lastimar a alguien...

-Lástima que se llevaron a Remus –dijo Sirius desde su asiento.

-Sí, no nos podrá acompañar a explorar el castillo –dijo James.

-Sabes, el puede explorar el castillo, me refiero a los terrenos, claro –dijo Sirius-. Puede descubrir infinidad de secretos.

-Pero no creo que recuerde nada –dijo James.

-Sería genial poder transformarnos en lobos y acompañarlo –dijo Sirius, aventurando a la imaginación-, lástima... aunque en realidad no me gustaría sufrir todo lo que él.

-Sí podemos –dijo James con una sonrisa-, tal vez en lobos no podremos trasformarnos pero sí en otros animales... podríamos ser animagos.

-¿Animagos? –preguntó incrédulo Sirius-, pero si sólo tenemos doce años, James.

-¿Y? –preguntó éste.

-¿Y? –prosiguió Sirius-, es ilegal, nos pueden desc...

-¿Desde cuando te da miedo romper las reglar, Sirius? –interrumpió James, mirándolo burlonamente.

-No me da miedo romper la reglas –dijo ofendido Sirius-,...está bien, tratemos de ser animagos.

-Corrección amigo –dijo James sonriendo y levantando el dedo índice-: vamos a ser animagos.

Los chicos le contaron el plan a Remus y a Peter, quien se deprimió un poco pues trasformarse en animago es muy difícil y él no era muy bueno con la magia; James y Sirius consiguieron convencerlo diciéndole que lo ayudarían cuanto pudieran.

Se pusieron a investigar, preguntaron a su profesora de transformaciones, Minerva Mcgonagall, como quien no quiere la cosa sobre el tema. Mucha de la información que necesitaban se encontraba en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, pero eso no era un problema ya que tenían la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Así transcurrieron tres años de los chicos, entre intentos, investigaciones, algunas equivocaciones; travesuras, lunas llenas, castigos, conflictos y muchas otras cosas más. Finalmente, en quinto, lograron su cometido.

Pero ya no eran uno simples chiquillos, habían crecido mucho... aunque madurado no tanto.

Físicamente eran los chicos más guapos del colegio, a excepción de Peter, claro (N/A: Esto apenas es el comienzo contra Peter). Sirius y James levantaban suspiros de las chicas del colegio cada vez que andaban por los pasillos del colegio, algo que a ellos les traía sin cuidado, Remus en cambio era más reservado y más ahora que lo acababan de nombrar prefecto, algo que sus amigos no desaprovecharon para bromear.

Sólo había dos personas que no los soportaban: Lily Evans y Severus Snape. Dos personas totalmente diferentes y que incluso se caían mal entre sí, pero que también les tenían inquina a los chicos.

Lily Evans compartía con ellos en quinto curso y eran de la misma casa, Gryffindor. Era prefecta y una de las mejores alumnas del colegio junto con James y Sirius, en lo que respecta a lo académico; acataba mucho las reglas. Físicamente era alta, delgada, con el cabello rojo y unos muy distintivos ojos verde almendrado. Todos suponían que le caían mal los chicos, en especial James, porque era muy travieso y muy presumido.

-Crees que te ves bien con el pelo así, como si te hubieras acabado de bajar de la escoba –le gritó furiosa Lily, un día a James.

Severus Snape, casa Slytherin. Amargado alumno del quinto curso. Pelo grasiento, complexión escuálida, piernas flacas... ojos negros y profundamente fríos. Esta es harina de otro costal. Volviendo con las suposiciones, Snape odiaba a James por ser... James. Según él era un presumido que se pavoneaba por el colegio, un arrogante, al que las reglas le tenían sin cuidado y que pensaba que todos los demás estaban muy por debajo de él. Ni un solo día, desde el primero de septiembre de su primer curso hasta ahora, se habían llevado bien, pero muy pronto se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero con estos dos personajes: Lily y Snape.

Cuatro chicos de quinto curso de encontraban en el aula de transformaciones, obviamente habían entrado a escondidas.

-Ya casi lo logras Sirius –decía emocionado James.

-Calla –pidió este levantando una mano-, me cuesta concentrarme...

Sirius bajó su mano y cerró los ojos... su compañeros estaban expectantes, por fin tres años darían su resultado. Pero de repente ya no estaba Sirius, en su lugar se encontraba un perro negro de ojos grises del tamaño de un oso y con colmillos temibles. Movió la cola alegremente y se acercó a los chicos que estaban estupefactos.

-¿Por qué se transformó en perro? –preguntó Remus, acariciándole las orejas al Sirius.

-El animal en que te transformes depende de cada uno –contestó James acomodándose los lentes-, tiene que ver con tu carácter y personalidad.

-Vaya –comentó inexpresivamente Sirius, que ya había vuelto a su forma normal-, ¿eso quiere decir que tengo personalidad de perro? –y sonrió-. Te toca, James.

-Te salió genial, Sirius –comentó James, caminando al centro del salón.

-Gracias.

-Bien... ahora voy yo.

James cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se concentró en su objetivo. Transcurrido un minuto y no había cambio. Los chicos ya iban a comentar algo cuando James desapareció para dejar a la vista un hermoso ciervo.

El ciervo caminó con cautela por el salón y, más confiado trotó un poco. Regresó hasta donde Remus, Peter y Sirius e inclinó majestosamente su cornamenta.

-Un ciervo –dijo Remus-. Hasta ahora se han transformado en dos animales lo suficientemente grandes como para mantener a raya a un lobo... ¿en qué se transformará Peter?

-Un tigre... –sugirió Sirius.

-O un puma –dijo James en su estado normal-, no sé... Tu turno Peter.

-Chicos... –dijo nervioso Peter-, no creo... que yo pueda hacer esto... Es...

-Sencillo, si te concentras bien –lo alentó Remus.

-Vamos Peter –dijo impaciente James-, llevamos tres años con esto, algo tuviste que haber avanzado.

-Pero, ¿y si me quedo como animal para siempre? –pregunto temeroso.

-No seas tonto –dijo Sirius-, eso no pasa. Ve al centro del salón y transfórmate. ¡Vamos!

Peter caminó a donde le dijo Sirius, temblando notablemente. Sus manos de cerraban en un puño y volvían a abrirse continuamente.

-Relájate... –decía Remus en voz baja.

Peter respiró muy hondo, exhaló, volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos. Su frente sudaba por la concentración y la tensión en la que se encontraba. Ya relajado, su cuerpo brilló momentáneamente y desapareció.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó James asustado-, ¿dónde está?

-¡Desapareció! –dijo Sirius-, pero es imposible. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Si tan sólo dejaran de mirar a la altura de sus ojos –dijo Remus divertido-, y agacharan la cabeza, se darían cuenta de que Peter no desapareció.

Sirius y James siguieron la mirada de Remus... al suelo. Ahí estaba Peter, o lo que antes había sido Peter.

-Una... ¿una rata? –dijo incrédulo Sirius.

-Bueno... supongo que esto tendrá sus ventajas... –dijo James, tratando de contener la risa.

-Pero yo creí que serías algo más... –continuó Sirius tratando de no reír también-, grande. O por lo menos, más feroz.

Peter volvió a transformarse.

-Pero no, soy una estúpida rata –dijo tristemente. (N/A: ¡Tú lo has dicho!)-, y ustedes se trasformaron en animales grandes y poderosos.

-Es cierto... –dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

-Sabes... –dijo sonriéndole a Peter-, tu transformación ha resultado ser una excelente herramienta.

-No entiendo... –dijo éste.

-Ni yo... –intervino James-, ¿por qué, Remus?

-Porque para poder entrar a la Casa de los Gritos –respondió Remus- hay que apretar un nudo del Sauce Boxeador, para que se quede inmóvil... ¿aún no entienden?

-Sí... tiene razón, James –dijo Sirius-, después de todo, Peter es útil.

-Al transformarse en una rata, tiene el tamaño ideal para pasar a través de las ramas del árbol y apretar el nudo –explicó Remus- para que se quede inmóvil...

El timbre sonó, los chicos se apresuraron en abandonar el aula antes de que llegara la profesora McGonagall y los alumnos de esa clase.

En la entrada se cruzaron con los alumnos de Slytherin. Snape, que iba entre ellos, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para mandarle una de sus miradas asesinas a James y su grupo. El chico lo notó y levantó su varita disimuladamente, apuntó a la mochila de Severus y ésta se desgarró.

-Creo que tus cosas se cayeron, Snape –le dijo James, burlonamente al pasar a su lado.

Snape levantó su varita rápidamente para lanzarle algún maleficio, pero no le atinó pues James ya había dado la vuelta por el pasillo.

-James –dijo Remus seriamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras-, no quiero que vuelvas a atacar a Snape en mi presencia... no desafíes mi autoridad, por favor.

-Lo siento, prefecto –contestó James haciendo una reverencia.

Remus gruñó y se adelantó al aula de pociones.

5


End file.
